coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7356 (9th June 2010)
Plot Roy takes in Maria's bombshell as she dashes to the Rovers to call the police. Tony continues to throw petrol around the factory while Carla tries to fray the ropes tying her hands. Hayley's desperately afraid. Maria tells Michelle, Steve and Becky about Tony. Steve dials the police and Maria tells them that Tony's holding two hostages at gunpoint and has already killed a man. Roy bangs on the factory door and begs Tony to take him instead of Hayley. Tony replies that Roy's pain will be greater if he loses the love of his life. Roy's distraught. Becky ignores the police's advice and heads over to Underworld to rescue Hayley. She enlists Tyrone and Ashley's help. Gary follows. Carla begs Tony to set Hayley free. She reminds him that he had Liam killed for love, and he would be destroying Roy and Hayley's strong love by killing Hayley. Becky comforts Roy as Steve and Tyrone try to break down the door. The police arrive and stop them. Tony suddenly snaps and pulls out a knife and walks towards Hayley. She's paralysed with fear but he cuts her free before throwing her out of the door. Carla's relieved. Roy runs to Hayley and cradles her in his arms. Carla keeps a scarily calm Tony talking as she continues trying to free her hands. Roy tells Hayley how much he loves her. Hayley hugs him tightly. Carla suggests to Tony that they could run away together and start a family. He maintains that between them they have wrecked several lives and they deserve to die. He takes out a lighter and sets fire to the petrol. As the flames appear, Carla finally frees herself and hits Tony over the head with a chair. Tony grabs her foot as she makes for the door. Trevor sees the crowd outside the factory. Janice tells him that Tony's got Carla inside. Carla grabs Tony's gun and shoots him in the shoulder. He dares her to shoot him properly but there are no more bullets. Tony chases her up the stairs but Carla leaps off the balcony onto a pile of boxes. The fire-fighters break through the door. As the flames start to take hold, Carla jumps through them out into the Street into Trevor's arms. Tony calmly turns and walks into the blaze. A huge explosion tears through the building. Underworld and Tony are no more. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Simon Willmont *Superintendent - Mike Woodhead *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office Notes *Final appearance of Gray O'Brien as Tony Gordon. *Richard Hammatt was credited as Stunt Co-Ordinator with Gordon Seed, David Garrick, Jo McLaren, Tracy Caudle and Kelly Dent as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *This and the following episode both have title sequences and end credits, despite being broadcast on the same day. *This episode, shown at 8.00pm, was originally scheduled for transmission on Friday 4th June 2010 at 9.00pm, between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, but was postponed following a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on Wednesday 2nd June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony's hostages attempt to escape when his evil plan comes to fruition and he sets the factory on fire. As Underworld burns, gunshots ring out, prompting Gary, Trev, Steve, Tyrone, Ashley and Roy to begin a desperate effort to free those trapped inside before it is too late. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,520,000 viewers (9th place). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD